The True Successor
by The Panic
Summary: Jin approaches Heihachi for a final confrontation to prove who is worthy of defeating Kazuya once and for all. However, during their battle they each discover things about one another that they could have never imagined. Takes place after Tekken 6.


A/N: Okay so this is my first one-shot, so give a girl a break I know it may be sort of bad. It takes place after the events of tekken 6, and yes I play fighting games! Girls can like them too. It deals with two of my favorite characters and the three way rivalry the Mishima family have going is getting tiresome, so I made a story that will narrow it down a bit. And besides Heihachi has been sort of outta the picture as of lately and theres like no fiction on here about him. But he will be back!

If you guys like it I may do a multi chaptered fic with the same type of plot.

* * *

**_The True Successor_**

Heihachi Mishima's breath was ragged and his chest heaving as he stumbled backwards, one hand pressed against stomach where his opponent had managed to deal a very damaging blow just moments ago. His resolve was still fully intact however, he had taken less damage than his enemy and he knew he would end up victorious in this battle. Heihachi's tiring eyes inspected his foe wearily, and it annoyed him to no end to see he had no intentions of giving up either. The eldest Mishima smirked triumphantly as he took his stance once more. He took a deep breath and concentrated all of his energy, sparks now crawling across his powerful body.

Jin kazama grimaced. He knew that he was on the losing end of their current battle, his grandfather was proving a bit too powerful for him to overcome and despite his distaste for the elder man he had to commend him for aging so greatly that despite being seventy five years old he looked and contended like a man his own age. The Mishima family was still a mystery to him despite being a direct descendant of Heihachi himself. He knew very little of the powerful families history he was a part of, but they were all born for battle and Heihachi's body, control and skill told the story.

The only sound other than each mans laboured breathing was the gentle wind sweeping the area, stirring the trees surrounding them slightly. In the distance the Mishima estate could be seen in all it's glory, a place Jin once called his home for quite some time.

"Well, end it." Jin stated coldly, his determined eyes focusing on the man that he had once respected so very highly. He had taken him in, taught him, and despite his obviously harsh treatment and cold behaviour he had shared his home with him. Jin would be lying if he said it didn't hurt when Heihachi Mishima betrayed him, clearly his intentions were to kill him and he wasn't sure what to blame for that anymore. As a reult he wanted to exact vengeance on yet another person.

Was it just because of the Devil gene Heihachi had sensed within him like Kazuya that he decided to terminate him? Or did he simply plan to kill him from the very beginning along with using him as bait for Ogre? Jin didn't know if he would ever have the answer because he was determined to let his life end here. Heihachi had now proven that he was the one capable of taking down Kazuya, Jin was no match for him now.

Despite losing his devil gene, he wasn't sure it was for the best just yet. Perhaps he should have put his quest to rid himself of the devil gene off until Kazuya had been defeated. The devil gene is what enabled Jin to compete with his father equally despite the devastating impact it could have had on the world. After he finished off Azazel his only goal was to eliminate the Mishima bloodline for good.

It was funny that now only Heihachi had the possibility of defeating Kazuya, so Jin had no choice but to fight him to prove it. Whoever won would be the person to finish the job. So in reality Jins plot to end the Mishima bloodline was going to fail now fully guaranteed. Heihachi would still be left alive, or Kazuya would still be left alive. And if Jin had to chose, he would choose to let Heihachi be the victor. The man was every bit as deceitful as Kazuya and himself, and his intentions were far from pure.

But, Heihachi had been running the Mishima Zaibatsu for decades and the world was still in far better shape than recent times when he and Kazuya came into the picture. The intimidating man was certainly no saint, but he wasn't the devil himself either. Kazuya fit that bill entirely.

"Why do you hesitate?" Jin asked the older man as he dropped to one knee, too tired to even stand properly. It had been a long and gruelling battle and he had suffered several broken bones and he was losing alot of blood. He would rather Heihachi kill him quickly than to die slowly and painfully. Heihachi's strong, impressive figure never faulted during their battle, and Jin hated to admit that he envied him for his impenetrable willpower.

Heihachi observed the younger man in confusion. Why wasn't he using it? The whelp had no problems using that power of his in their last encounter and it had saved his life and allowed him to defeat not only himself, but Kazuya as well. Heihachi had trained harder than ever for this battle so he could defeat Jin and his devil gene, but he was not exposing it as planned.

"Brat, _use it._" Heihachi demanded in his gravelly voice, and Jin smiled bitterly, blood running freely from his mouth.

"Use what? I'm not aware of anything I should be using." Came the weak sounding reply and Heihachi growled in warning, the electricty protruding so far from his body it nearly scorched the younger man. The crackling sound in Jins ears perhaps being the last thing he would ever hear.

"I will defeat you and that power you used to disgrace me before. Now use it...I know you know how." The elder Mishima stated as the earth cracked beneath his feet, his power fluctuating due to his sudden anger.

"I no longer have that ability...look at me closely, _grandfather._ I'm sure a man like you can sense that I have used my full power. Despite our hatred for one another, I still have my honor. I would not hold back." Jin replied truthfully.

Heihachi, feeling bitter about the truthful response he had gotten observed him closely. Sure enough, he could sense something drastically different had changed both outside and inside of his grandson. During the fight he had sensed several oddities as well, and it had even troubled him to some point as if Jin had been trying to tell him something with his fists and not his words. The way Jin approached him just outside of the Mishima estate where he had been training...it was almost as if Jin had known he was going to lose. He looked like a man that had given up and accepted his fate.

"You've managed to rid yourself of that abnormality...but how? Tell me!" Heihachi demanded, and Jin shook his head.

"I don't know myself...when I awoke after I fought Azazel I believed I was dead...I believed it was finally over...my suffering...but the first thing I noticed was that it..._he_ was gone." Heihachi looked at Jin in confusion, curious as to Jin was referring to as _he,_ although he could probably guess who it was.

"He...?—"

"Devil." Jin finished and Heihachi suddenly moved, Jin closed his eyes, expecting an attack but when he opened them Heihachi was standing in the same spot he was before, only his concentration had been lost and he took a normal stance, observing him silently. There was a look in the mans eyes that made Jin feel uneasy, it was a look he had never seen before. Not even when he still shared a home with the man.

"I'm going to allow you to end my life. Clearly you're the one capable of defeating Kazuya. But first I want to ask you something..." Jin stared at him hard, making sure to read the man of any lies he may be thinking of telling him after telling him what he wanted to know.

"Speak, boy."

"Why did you do it?"

Heihachi was surprised, even though he showed no signs of it. The question seemed so out of the blue, he had no idea why Jin would ask him such a question after all they had been through. Clearly Jin thought that he had turned on him because it was in his nature, as it was in any Mishima's nature to use something until it was no longer needed, and then toss it aside. Why would he need to tell him the truth now? It wouldn't change the fact it was done and over with. Chuckling to himself, it soon turned into full blown laughter and Jin's eyes narrowed, finding it wasn't funny in the least.

"After 75 years of living this life, nobody has ever asked me why I do the things I do...I didn't expect you to be the one who would finally ask me. But since you had the bravery to ask me, not only will I tell you why I betrayed you. I will tell you everything, my reasoning for _everything._" He explained eagerly, he had been waiting to tell someone all of this, for what reason he didn't know. But it was fitting that it was his grandson that he was going to enlighten.

It was jins turned to be surprised, but he listened quietly. He was a little curious after all, who wouldn't be?

"Control." Was all he said at first. And Jin blinked.

"Control? Thats all?" Jin spat angrily as he was suddenly on his feet again. Heihachi just smirked, amused that he still had enough power to give off such an intimidating presence. However, his body told a different story. Jin's upper body was beaten and bruised, and Heihachi was sure he probably couldn't move in for an attack if he wanted to. He was certainly stubborn, a trait all Mishima's shared.

"My father Jinpachi was a great man. He was a bit harsh, but he was a loving husband, father, and leader. I could not have asked to be raised any better, I loved every thing about my life. However...I have always been a man who believed in peace, even if it meant it meant sacrifice. Some things in this world require brute force after all. Mishima's are born with the desire for power and control. It has been like this since the beginning of time. Although some of us stray from this path, like my father did." He began and he gazed directly into Jin's eyes, the younger man looked a bit shocked, but it was to be expected.

"When I was a young man like you, I had a better view on life and naturally I saw that there was always conflict in this world. Conflicts that sometimes weren't noticed by the public. Whether it was war, or whether it was behind the scenes there was always conflict. My father knew this as well, but he did not have it in his being to make sacrifices that would ensure stability on this wretched planet. The man was too soft, he had all of this power yet no desire to use it for the right causes. You know better than anyone I have always been a straight forward man so I outright told him about what I thought of such things. It was around this time that I wedded and produced a child. My plan had already been falling into place for quite some time by then."

"My plan was interrupted however when Kazume...your grandmother died while giving birth to Kazuya."

Jins eyes widened in realization, suddenly it all made sense to him now.

"Ties to people were my weakness after all. My love for my family clouded my judgmenet. Like father like son...when I lost her, the pain was nearly unbearable. I never wanted to go through that again, so naturally I extinguished my weakness and as a result my treatment of Kazuya was even more harsh. Love may be _MY_ weakness. But I ensured it would not be his. I desired for him to dislike me, it was all going according to plan. That was until somehow he came into contact with...—"

The younger man suddenly knew whom he was referring to.

"Devil." Jin whispered and Heihachi grunted in confirmation.

"But we're getting off track, brat. So naturally, me and my father had disagreed with one another. Mishima's usually tend to disagree don't you think? Like I said, force may be necessary so I took the Zaibatsu from him by force, even if it meant I had to break the tie I shared with my own father. I wanted Kazuya to be raised my way, to be tough enough to handle the realities of this world and this life. I wanted him to be a true heir that would handle things the way they should be handled. Anyone who opposed peace would be disposed of, and he was chosen to be the one to take my place when the time came."

"Many people had their opinions on me, to some I was a saint. To some, I was the devil himself. But in any case, sacrifices were meant to be made if it contributed towards a greater good. I had to extinguish anything that opposed me and my ambition. And that included that demon known as Devil, no matter if I had to kill to get the job done."

"I even put together the Tekken force to send out to other nations to help keep stability within this world, some disagree with me naturally but the other world leaders have done nothing but commend me for my actions. As long as I, Heihachi Mishima am around, this world will be at a balance. Your loving father Kazuya however is the complete opposite of myself. Despite our desire to rule this world, his intentions are fear and chaos. The way I run things have nothing but positive results, why so many dislike my ways confuses me."

"The Mishima family was destined for this, and I regret that Kazuya no longer holds a place in this family as far as I am concerned. It also was inconvenient that you also were influenced and corrupted by that gene you had inside you."

Control? That's why he had done all this? He wanted to be the one who was in charge of everything? What gave him the right to be that person? The thought of a mere man just deciding he would be the one to do all this angered Jin. To think of family as nothing but ties to be cut if necessary...

"But why! Why were you the man that decided to take all of this upon yourself as if you were some sort of a god!" Jin exploded suddenly, nearly shaking with anger. Heihachi just laughed uproariously once more, and Jin suddenly snapped. He roared as he dashed forward unexpectedly, attempting to deal the man a blow he would never forget. But it was blocked easily when Heihachi caught his fist effortlessly, and without releasing it he grabbed Jin with his opposite hand and dragged him closer so they could meet face to face.

"You wanted your answer. I began to show signs of affection towards you, I taught you things I had never planned to, told you things I would never tell anyone. I even allowed you to freely use any of the Zaibatsu's resources for your own purposes. Suddenly, I felt like I did when I used to cherish the ties with another person, and I knew my weakness was rearing it's ugly head once again. But I was content on keeping this one, you posed no immediate threat to me and my ambitions...however, like father like son."

"The devil gene." Jin confirmed in a defeated voice, and Heihachi let him go, causing him to nearly fall as he staggered backwards. The large man looked down at him, the same look in his eyes that Jin couldn't decipher.

"That was the deciding factor. So, I intended to kill you...even if it meant breaking yet another tie. But you have always been stubborn, and so was that fiend that used to lay within you. You survived, and as a result...chaos. I created the most terrifying monsters in the world..." He trailed off.

"And they were both my son and grandson, quite ironic don't you think?" He asked calmly and Jin averted his eyes. But suddenly he locked gazes with Heihachi once more, the same determination as before evident.

"Why did it have to be you..." Jin grit his teeth and Heihachi offered him what looked like an actual smile. Jin had never seen the man smile before, and it seemed completely unreal now that he had seen one.

"Because I am a Mishima, that is why."

Jin's vision blurred as tears welled in his eyes, he averted them refusing to show any signs of his breaking resolve. Heihachi was the last person on earth Jin wanted to show any weakness to, after all he too was a Mishima, as much as he hated that fact he could not escape it.

"Kill me. It will be my answer for the sins I brought upon the world. You have proven to be the one who has the chance of defeating Kazuya."

"It would appear so. Lars did not have what it took to kill me, so evidently he does not have what it takes to kill Kazuya either. If you're going to fight him, you need to have enough resolve to kill him." Heihachi spoke and Jin nodded.

Heihachi considered killing him, but a sudden realization held him back. Everything up until now had been part of Jins plan to end his traitorous families existence and to rid himself of his devil gene, his endless determination had enabled him to defeat Ogre, to defeat himself and Kazuya, his own father Jinpachi and even the mighty Azazel. Jin had done what was necessary to put an end to all of the chaos that had erupted due to the Mishima family. He valued his family, his mother was proof of that. It was not a weakness to him. Heihachi believed those ties had weakened him, but it took someone truly determined to fight through it and become stronger.

_'It's what gives him his strength. His desire surpasses even mine.'_

His mother's death caused Jin endless pain, alongside the fact that he had a devil gene. He used his pain and converted it into something else. Something that would enable him to exact his vengeance upon anything that got in his way. Jin Kazama did whatever was necessary to get the job done, and in turn redeem himself and bring stability to the world. He didn't fear death, even attempting to destroy himself and their battle here today once again showed he would die if he had to.

"Come, boy." Heihachi offered a large hand to the younger man, who looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was, but now he knew that he was not the person he thought he was. Who was he? He wasn't exactly sure...

"Why? Why won't you set me free! My purpose has been carried out! Azazel is dead, my devil gene is gone...only you can finish him off!" Jin cried out and Hehiachi growled as he grabbed Jins arm, forcing him to stand as he towered over him.

"Stop your whining, brat! We take our leave now." The elder Mishima ignored his pleas as he slung Jin over his shoulder in a piggy back fashion. The brat couldn't walk himself, so Heihachi would have to lower himself to being simple transportation for now. As he looked around, the area he liked to train in was completely destroyed due to their intense battle. Heihachi found he quite enjoyed it, but his grandson's style of fighting turned his stomach.

"Tch, that Karate of yours needs to go, whelp." Heihachi gritted his teeth as he began to move, his own injuries slowing him down.

"Where are you taking me..." Jin mumbled against his shoulder, his voice triggering something in Heihachi's mind once more.

_'Kazuya was somewhat the heir I wanted after all, because he created this child. Jin is...'_

"Home, now stop your whining before I really decide to kill you. I will explain soon."

_'He has all the qualities I thought I had, and thus he became the true heir I have always needed. I was so stubborn I did not realize any of this until now, it was always right in front of me...from the very moment he entered my life.'_

_'Jin Kazama is the one. He's the one capable of defeating Kazuya...not me. The true leader.'_

And who was Heihachi Mishima?

He grunted in distaste.

_'I'm the unfortunate man who must guide him.'

* * *

_

_A/N: _My first oneshot that I randomly wrote, I guess after finding out what the storyline of tekken 6 was triggered this lol. Anyways, review if you want, and thanks for reading this to all of you that will even bother. I know it probably isn't any good but hey I was bored, a girl gets bored sometimes!


End file.
